Talk:Mind Control/@comment-28156493-20160408042818
I have been watched by the N.S.A/ C.I.A for a long time now, using mind control techniques and brain washing my mind. Well let me tell you about myself and please excuse my English because I didn’t graduate from college. So pretty much this is hard for me to write an essay or get the word out to the public in regards to mind control. You may refer to me as Mr. Dales and I’m Christian and true believer that there is heaven for righteous soul. As of now I’m 31 year old and whatever I state here is 100% no bullshit. I have been studying my perpetrator as they were torturing me in the process of brain washing. I do realize a lot of innocent people are targeted by the government for this mind control experiment. In my opinion they target single & have no kids, living alone, drug addicts and non U.S. Citizen. We’re living in a world that this technology is hidden from us and secretly conducted behind the curtains. It’s a technology that’s has been around for long time, yeah shit sounds crazy but take it for whatever its worth. Believe it or not, I don’t give a fuck, I just want to get the word out. Let me tell you about the experience that was forced upon me without my consent. 1. You hear voices (repetitive voices over and over again) 2. They can see what you’re seeing (No cameras in the eye but chip has been installed in my body. I believe it’s a Nano chip very small and powerful enough to see brain mapping and actually see what you’re seeing. Like I said I have been studying my watchers. ) 3. Repeat voices in such phrases like “people think________ but you would have to finish the blank sentence. They’re trying to get some information from you what you’re thinking of what people think of you or possibly what you’re thinking for them. 4. Muscle cramp and muscle stimulation on your back or anywhere. Sometimes they will make your body twitch to hint you something. 5. Implicating mind torture (Voices are heard very loud and repetitive. Your mind is like a vegetable you can’t even finish your job because of the headaches and voices. 6. Voice volume control ( when you have the water faucet on the repetitive voices get louder once you shut off the water the voices simmer down. 7. Bird chirping voices (Possibly chirping of an Owl “Dales is pissed off “repetitive. 8. So-called fake website about you to blackmail. (Testimonial speeches about the victim) 9. Penis sensitivity (This is pretty sickening what they do but they would put little pressure on your penis and fuck with you. I think they do this to flip a straight person to gay. Like I said I have been studying my perps) 10. Looking into your past memories, (no privacy at all and know what you’re thinking of and they know what you’re think 2 seconds ahead of your thoughts). 11. Memory enhancement (for some reason I can remember lot of things such as remembering all my password and memories. I don’t even need to write any notes down for this because I remember all aspects of their operation; also another note that they might do this is to look into your past memory) 12. Picturama (Name this myself; it’s a torturing tactic that you can draw anything in your mind and the perps can see it.) 13. Sleep deprivation (be careful they will keep you up all night to possibly get yourself killed in a car accident.) 14. Dream manipulation (I been having nightmares every day and they’re not my dreams.) That is all for now and the police won’t do anything about because this technology doesn’t exist and you’ll be in the psych ward in the end. At all times, please barricade yourself as they’ll come into your house when you’re sleeping. I have been barricading myself with duct tape and slitting parts of the tape to detect any breaking and entering in my house. Also please believe in GOD there is a heaven for the good. Mr. Dales out.